the_princess_daisy_copiersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Daisy Copiers Wiki
Welcome to The Princess Daisy Copiers Wiki "Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy copiers" Only hundreds and thousands of characters from a television programme or movie, actual people from the whole wide world (Planet Earth) or characters from any game. *1. Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange) (heavy) *Karts he has: Big Orange, Standard AO and Fruity Power *2. Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) (heavy) *Karts she has: Rainbow Passion, Standard PF and Snowflake Princess *3. Annoying Pear (Annoying Orange) (heavy) *Karts he has: Brother Versus Sister, Standard AP and Acting Man) * 4. Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) (light) * Karts she has: Unicorn Land, Standard MM and Earth Versus Space *5. Fuffa Cloud (Cloudbabies) (light) *Karts she has: Pink Fluff, Standard FC and Cloud Land *6. Moon (Cloudbabies) (heavy) *Karts he has: The Night Sky, Standard MN and Silver Skin *7. Little Star (Cloudbabies) (medium) *Karts he has: Twinkle Lights, Standard LS and Goodnight Everyone *8. Baba Pink (Cloudbabies) (light) *Karts she has: Pink Princess, Standard BP and Pretty Pink *9. Baba Blue (Cloudbabies) (light) *Karts he has: The Blue Ocean, Standard BB and Baby Blue *10. Baba Green (Cloudbabies) (light) *Karts he has: Green Frogs, Standard BG and Grass Green *11. Baba Yellow (Cloudbabies) (light) *Karts she has: Yellow Suns and Stars, Standard BY and Sunny Yellow *12. Rainbow (Cloudbabies) (heavy) *Karts he has: The Colourful Rainbow, Standard RB and Shining In The Sky *13. BJ (Barney and Friends) (medium) *Karts he has: Yellow Dinosaurs, Standard BJ and Dinosaur Roar * 14. Riff (Barney and Friends) (medium) * Karts he has: The Musical Kart, Standard RF and Piano Kart *15. Red Bird (Angry Birds) (light) *Karts he has: Flaming Red Fire, Standard RB and Attack The Pigs *16. Chuck Bird (Angry Birds) (medium) *Karts he has: Yellowful Lemons, Standard CB and Flying Birds *17. Black Bird (Angry Birds) (medium) *Karts he has: Bomb Bomb, Standard BB and Flaming Bad Boy *18. Green Minion Pig (Angry Birds) (medium) *Karts he has: Oink Oink, Standard GP and Pigs Get Hurt *19. Big Brother Red Bird (Angry Birds) (heavy) *Karts he has: Little Brother Bird, Standard BRB and Be A Big Boy *20. Lightning McQueen (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Rustlers, Standard LM and Be A Friend Of Mine *21. Mater (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Old Tow Truck, Standard MT and Brown Look *22. Luigi (Cars) (medium) *Karts he has: Chef In The Cafe, Standard LG and My Friend Guido *23. Filmore (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Volkswagen Lovers, Standard FM and Camping With The Kids *24. Guido (Cars) (light) *Karts he has: Dinner Server, Standard GD and My Friend Luigi *25. Miguel Camino (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Be Italian, Standard MC and Italian Racers *26. Francesco (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Racing Cars, Standard FC and Win In The Race *27. Finn McMissle (Cars) (heavy) *Karts he has: Reading Men, Standard FNM and Training The Cars *28. Tomber (Cars) (light) *Karts he has: Save The World, Standard TB and Race With A Friend *29. Sun Baby (Teletubbies) (light) *Karts he has: In The Sky, Standard SB and Shining Light *30. Noo Noo (Teletubbies) (heavy) *Karts he has: Big Red Vacuum, Standard NN and Suck Up The Mess * 31. New Sun Baby (Teletubbies) (medium) * Karts he has: Shining Sun, Standard NSB and New Smiles * 32. Stuffy (Show Me Show Me) (medium) * Karts he has: Big Toys, Standard SF and Lots Of Fun *33. Bing Bunny (Bing) (light) *Karts he has: Black Rabbits, Standard BB and My Friends *34. Sula (Bing) (light) *Karts she has: Brown Elephants, Standard SL and Girls As Friends *35. Charlie (Bing) (light) *Karts he has: Baby Pram, Standard CL and Lullaby *36. Coco (Bing) (medium) *Karts he has: Just Pop In, Standard CC and Make It Brown *37. Pando (Bing) (light) *Karts he has: Eating Bamboo, Standard PD and Little Panda Bears *38. Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) (heavy) *Karts he has: Lots Of Sting Rays, Standard MR and School Teacher Kart *39. Dory (Finding Nemo) (medium) *Karts she has: Blue Tangs, Standard DR and Clownfish Kart *40. Marlin (Finding Nemo) (medium) *Karts he has: Daddy Clownfish, Standard ML and Be A Great Dad *41. Nemo (Finding Nemo) (light) *Karts he has: Little Clownfish, Standard NM and Don't Touch The Boat * 42. Sheldon (Finding Nemo) (light) * Karts he has: Fish Like Tanks A Lot, Standard SD and Fisherman Sheldon * 43. Darla (Finding Nemo) (light) * Karts she has: Phillip's Little Niece, Standard DL and I Love Nemo * 44. Peach (Finding Nemo) (medium) * Karts she has: Patrick Starfish, Standard PL and Pink Stars *45. Rectangle (Mister Maker) (heavy) *Karts he has: Red Shapes, Standard RT and Lots Of Shapes *46. Triangle (Mister Maker) (medium) *Karts he has: The First Shape, Standard TAG and Shining Triangles *47. Arthur The Caterpillar (Get Squiggling) (light) *Karts he has: Caterpillars Grow Into Butterflies, Standard AT and Tiny Caterpillars *48. Squidge The Bugbie (CBeebies) (light) *Karts he has: Squidgy Toys, Standard SG and Squidger *49. Flippity the Bugbie (CBeebies) (medium) *Karts he has: Flip The Cards, Standard FT and Bouncer 16 * 50. Mushroom (Super Mario) (medium) * Karts he has: Mushrooms In The Ground, Standard MR and Eating A Mushroom * 51. Nature Girl (Innocent Drinks) (medium) * Karts she has: Looking For Nature, Standard NG and Leaves On The Bushes * 52. Chef (Innocent Drinks) (light) * Karts he has: Be A Chef, Standard CF and Make Food And Drink With The Kids * 53. Billy Singer (Counting Songs 2) (medium) * Karts he has: The Second Singer, Standard BL and Sing On The Stage * 54. Bobby Singer (Counting Songs 2) (medium) * Karts he has: Sing Like A Pop Star, Standard BS and Sing With The Singers * 55. Purple Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Karts she has: Beautiful Purple, Standard PT and Going Down The Tracks * 56. Green Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Karts he has: Kelly Green, Standard GT and Be Percy * 57. Red Train (Counting Songs 2) (medium/heavy) * Karts he has: James The Train, Standard RT and Fire Red * 58. Blue Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Karts he has: Thomas The Train, Standard BT and Rail Tracks * 59. Black Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Karts he has: Black Bombing Bad Boys, Standard BK and Train Tracks * 60. Miguel Lima (Hazel Court FE) (medium) * Karts he has: Doggy Pals, Standard ML and I Love Animals * 61. Leanne Brothwell (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts she has: I Love My Favourite Things, Standard LB and Boys & Girls * 62. Oren Gurney (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts he has: Chocolate Fans, Standard OG and Tall Man * 63. Kelly Goodright (The Lindfield School) (light) * Karts she has: Meowing Cats, Standard KG and Football Girls * 64. Sian Hutchinson (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts she has: Dramatic Girl, Standard SH and Autistic Fun * 65. Ruth Palmer (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts she has: A Good Lady Scientist, Standard RP and The School Experiment * 66. Tex (THX) (heavy) * Karts he has: Red Robots, Standard TX and Be In The Dark * 67. Zachary Wyman (Hazel Court School) (light) * Karts he has: Small Pupil, Standard ZW and My Pet Dog * 68. Michael Delrosa Pinto (Hazel Court School) (medium) * Karts he has: Halloween Ghosts, Standard MP and Carry Me Away * 69. Angus Brown (Hazel Court School) (light) * Karts he has: My Big Sister, Standard AB and Little Boys Like You * 70. Ethan Parker (Hazel Court School) (medium) * Karts he has: Great Hitters, Standard EP and Black Guys * 71. Aimee Turnbull (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts she has OR Karts I have: Green Girl, Standard AT and Pink Daisies * 72. Sun (Cloudbabies) (heavy) * Karts he has: A Sunny Day, Standard SN and The Blue Sky * 73. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (The Incredibles) (heavy) * Karts he has: Super Incredible, Standard BP and Husband And Wife Together * 74. Raymond (Mr. Bloom's Nursery) (light) * Karts he has: Vegetable Butternuts, Standard RM and In The Plants * 75. Margaret (Mr. Bloom's Nursery (medium) * Karts she has: Planted Leaves, Standard MG and Please Walk And Bounce * 76. Colin (Mr. Bloom's Nursery) (heavy) * Karts he has: Vegetable Friends, Standard CL and Butternut Squash 200 * 77. Brewster (Chuggington) (heavy) * Karts he has: Big Train, Standard BT and Grow Large * 78. Koko (Chuggington) (heavy) * Karts she has: Green Vehicles, Standard KK and Lovely Girls * 79. Wilson (Chuggington) (heavy) * Karts he has: Large Trains, Standard WS and Railroad Tracks * 80. Lau Lau's Purple Narabug (Waybuloo) (light) * Karts she has: Butterfly Designs, Standard PNB and Colourful Butterflies * 81. Lau Lau (Waybuloo) (medium) * Karts she has: Purple Rabbits, Standard LL and Lovely Girl * 82. De Li (Waybuloo) (medium) * Karts she has: Pink Cats, Standard DL and Plant Me Some Raspberries * 83. Yojojo (Waybuloo) (medium) * Karts he has: Orange Monkeys, Standard YJ and Bounce Like A Kangaroo * 84. Ruby Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * 85. Chip Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * 86. Olaf Potato (Small Potatoes) (medium) * 87. Nate Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * 88. Dora's Purple Backpack (Dora the Explorer) (medium) * Karts he has: Purple Bag, Standard BP and Map In The Bag * 89. Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: Brave Tank Engines, Standard TM and Blue Trains * 90. Percy (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: A Shy Engine, Standard PC and Green Shy Engines * 91. James (Thomas and Friends) (medium) * Karts he has: Red Girly Engines, Standard JS and Be Medium * 92. Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: Black Smoke Bomber, Standard DS10 and Bam Bam Bombs * 93. Toby (Thomas and Friends (heavy) * Karts he has: Tram Kart, Standard TB and Brown Star * 94. Dusty (Planes) (heavy) * Karts he has: Orange Stripes, Standard DT and Pop Plane * 95. Echo (Planes) (medium) * 96. Bravo (Planes) (heavy) * 97. Creeper (Minecraft) (medium) * Karts he has: Green Slimer, Standard CP and TNT Bombers * 98. Peppa's Snowman (Peppa Pig) (heavy) * 99. Snout (Kerwhizz) (medium) * 100. Kaboodle (Kerwhizz) (light) * 101. Tony (Dinopaws) (light) * Karts he has: Green Cutie, Standard TN and Baby Dino * 102. Planet Dave (Q Pootle 5) (heavy) * Karts he has: Big Planet, Standard PD and Planets In Space * 103. Woolly (Woolly and Tig) (light) * Karts he has: The Colourful Spider, Standard WL and Blue Insects * 104. Numberjack One (Numberjacks) (medium) * 105. Numberjack Two (Numberjacks) (light) * 106. Numberjack Three (Numberjacks) (light) * Karts she has: Pink Number Three, Standard NT and Cute Little Voice * 107. Numberjack Four (Numberjacks) (medium) * 108. Numberjack Five (Numberjacks) (light) * 109. Numberjack Six (Numberjacks) (medium) * 110. Numberjack Seven (Numberjacks) (medium) * 111. Numberjack Eight (Numberjacks) (medium) * Karts he has: Eighty Pips, Standard NE and Double Circles * 112. Numberjack Nine (Numberjacks) (light) * 113. Numberjack Zero (Numberjacks) (light) * 114. The Problem Blob (Numberjacks) (medium) * 115. The Puzzler (Numberjacks) (medium) * Karts he has: Face Man, Standard PL and Talkie Guy * 116. Spooky Spoon (Numberjacks) (medium) * Karts he has: Grey Scary Thing, Standard SS and Funny Spoon * 117. The Shape Japer (Numberjacks) (light) * 118. Mo (Fifi and the Flowertots) (medium) * Karts he has: Red/Yellow Flowery Kart, Standard MO and Best Hearts * 119. Slugsy (Fifi and the Flowertots) (heavy) * Karts he has: Big Slugs, Standard SS and Slugs Don't Wear Clothes * 120. Finley (Finley The Fire Engine) (medium) * 121. Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) (heavy) * 122. Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) (heavy) * 123. Roary (Roary The Racing Car) (heavy) * 124. Big Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * 125. Bigger Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * 126. Medium Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * 127. Baby Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (light) * 128. Moon (Sarah and Duck) (heavy) * 129. Dizzy (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Karts she has: Spinning Top, Standard DZ and Orange Paints * 130. Muck (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts she has: Lady Mucker, Standard MK and Quest Pop * 131. Scoop (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts he has: Yellow Diggers, Standard SP and The Main Vehicle * 132. Travis (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts he has: Wise Old Tractor, Standard TV and Turquoise Star * 133. Lofty (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts he has: Blue Cranes, Standard LT and Work At The Construction * 134. Roley (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts he has: Green Bird, Standard RL and Roller Kart * 135. Benny (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * 136. Skip (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * 137. Trix (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts she has: Funny Purple Forklifts, Standard TX and Girl Vehicles * 138. Scoot (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * 139. Zoomer (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * 140. Sumsy (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Karts he has: Red Forklifts, Standard SS and Funny Hungry Forklifts * 141. Dodger (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * 142. Talking John (Talking Friends By OutFit7) (medium) * 143. Green Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts he has: Cute Green Creatures, Standard GP and Baby Puffles * 144. Blue Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts he has: Beautiful Creatures, Standard BP and Lovely Puffles * 145. Red Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts he has: Petty Creatures, Standard RP and Fire Puffles * 146. Yellow Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts he has: Ducky Creatures, Standard YP and Furry Puffles * 147. Pink Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts she has: Cute Creatures, Standard PP and Pretty Puffles * 148. Purple Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Karts she has: Hearty Creatures, Standard PP and Bouncy Puffles * 149. Boris (African Vulture from GoAnimate) (medium) * Karts he has: Father And Son, Standard BR and Brown Haired Man * 150. OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo (GoAnimate) (medium) * Karts he has: Red Man, Standard OM and A Man Who Wears Sunglasses * 151. Skyler The GoAnimate Girl (GoAnimate) (light) * 152. Penelope (GoAnimate) (medium) * 153. David Reffold (Cavalier Taxis: Hackney Carriage 274) (medium) * Karts he has: Vauxhall Insignia Taxi, Standard DR and Renault Trafic Taxi * 154. Slush Puppy (Slush Puppie) (medium) * Karts he has: Slushy Kart, Standard SP and Frozen Dogs * 155. Wendy Peolard "Tasha" (Tomodachi Life) (heavy) * 156. Beth Jones "Tasha" (Tomodachi Life) (light) * 157. David Reffold "David" (Tomodachi Life) (medium) * 158. Tom (Tractor Tom) (heavy) * Karts he has: Main Tractor, Standard TM and Red Slash Yellow * 159. Buzz (Tractor Tom) (medium) * Karts he has: Young Tractor, Standard BZ and Blue Taylor * 160. Rev (Tractor Tom) (heavy) * Karts he has: Purple Boxer, Standard RV and Old Truck * 161. Johnny Worthington (Monsters University) (heavy) * Karts he has: Red Team Members, Standard JW and Purple Monsters * 162. Caitlin Foster (The Lindfield School) (light) * Karts she has: Girls At School, Standard CF and Small Girl * 163. Verity (New Style Boutique 2) (light) * 164. Kamala (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 165. Sasha (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 166. Sun (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * Karts she has: Green Haired Ponytail Girl, Standard SN and Cute Lady * 167. Charity (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 168. Zoey (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 169. Henry (New Style Boutique 2) (heavy) * 170. Rosa (New Style Boutique 2) (light) * 171. Darcie (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 172. Flo (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 173. Sabrina (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 174. Love (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 175. Vivienne (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 176. Scott Squibbles "Squishy" (Monsters University) (medium) * 177. Randy Boggs (Monsters University) (medium) * 178. Chet (Monsters University) (heavy) * 179. Caitlin (New Style Boutique 2) (medium) * 180. Cranky (Thomas and Friends) (heavy/tall) * 181. Duck (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: Quack, Standard DK and Duck Is A Train * 182. Edward (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: Blue Girl, Standard EW and Blue Funny Tank Engines * 183. Gordon (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts he has: Grandpa Engine, Standard GD and Father Tank Engine * 184. Johnny (Johnny Test) (light) * Karts he has: Move It To The Test, Standard JT and Let's Go, Boys * 185. Vasa (East Sussex County Council: After School Clubs and Holiday Play Schemes) (medium) * Karts he has: Gaming Boy, Standard VS and Be Cool * 186. Jimmy T. (WarioWare) (medium) * Karts he has: Disco Clubber, Standard JT and Big Skier * 187. Jamie T. (WarioWare) (light) * Karts she has: Rub It To The Girls, Standard JM and Jimmy's Little Sister * 188. Steve Veal (Cavalier Taxis: Hackney Carriage 214) (medium) * Karts he has: Volkswagen Transporter Shuttle Taxi, Standard SV and Ford Transit Minibus Taxi * 189. Turbo the Speedy Snail (Turbo) (light) * 190. Bob the Bigger Snail (Turbo) (light) * 191. Sally the Perfect Snail (Turbo) (light) * 192. Steve the Domestic Snail (Turbo) (light) * 193. James T. (WarioWare) (medium) * 194. Mama T. (WarioWare) (heavy) * 195. Jimmy P. (WarioWare: Smooth Moves) (medium) * Karts he has: The Dog Dancers, Standard JP and Move To The Groove * 196. Mona (WarioWare) (medium) * Karts she has: Cute Cuts, Standard MN and Girly Friends * 197. 9-Volt (WarioWare) (light) * Karts he has: Retro Gamer, Standard 9VT and Super Boys * 198. 18-Volt (WarioWare) (heavy) * Karts he has: Big Man Ian, Standard 18VT and Noah's Best Friend * 199. 5-Volt (WarioWare) (medium) * Karts she has: Be A Good Mum To Noah, Standard 5VT and House Wife 340 * 200. Kat (WarioWare) (light) * Karts she has: Ninja Scribble Sisters, Standard KT and Super Ninja * 201. Tito (Turbo) (heavy) * Karts he has: Taco Kart, Standard TT and Garden Snail 358 * 202. Chet The Super Snail (Turbo) (light) * 203. Sally (The Transporters) (heavy) * Karts she has: Yellow Flying Vehicles, Standard SL and Girl's Hair * 204. Barney (The Transporters) (heavy) * 205. Jennie (The Transporters) (heavy) * 206. William (The Transporters) (heavy) * 207. David Attenborough (The David Attenborough Wildlife Collection) (heavy) * Karts he has: Wildlife Man, Standard DA and Animal Life * 208. Jenny (Finding Dory) (medium) * 209. Charlie (Finding Dory) (medium) * 210. Baby Dory (Finding Dory) (light) * 211. Destiny (Finding Dory) (heavy) * 212. Bailey (Finding Dory) (heavy) * Karts he has: Beluga Ooh, Standard BL and X-Ray Seener * 213. Hank (Finding Dory) (heavy) * 214. Rudder (Finding Dory) (medium) * 215. Fluke (Finding Dory) (medium) * 216. Emperor Penguin (Antarctica) (heavy) * 217. Emperor Penguin Chick (Antarctica) (light) * 218. King Penguin (Antarctica) (medium) * 219. King Penguin Chick (Antarctica) (medium) * 220. Princess Mariana (Paramount Pictures - Mariana) (medium) * 221. Penny (WarioWare) (light) * Karts she has: A Good Scientist, Standard PN and Granddaughter Plus Grandfather * 222. Spitz (WarioWare) (light) * Karts he has: Meowing Kitty, Standard SZ and Dribble's MPV Taxi * 223. Anthony Analetto (Sonny's The Car Wash Factory) (heavy) * Karts he has: The Vacuum Kart, Standard AA and Central Man * 224. Catrina (Catrina & Friends) (light) * Karts she has: White Partner Multispace Taxi, Standard CR and Blue Haired Girl * 225. Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) (medium) * Karts he has: Purple Tubbies, Standard TW and Red Toast Kart * 226. Bullet Bill (Super Mario) (heavy) * Karts he has: Big Black 4X4, Standard BB and Fire And Boom * 227. Mimi (Catrina & Friends) (medium) * Karts she has: White Minibus Taxi, Standard MM and Purple Haired Girl * 228. Loafer (Catrina & Friends) (light) * 229. Itilla (Catrina & Friends) (light) * Karts she has: Taxi Driver Itilla, Standard IT and Minibus Taxi * 230. Jennie (Catrina & Friends) (light) * 231. Victor (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * 232. Harold (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * 233. Emily (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts she has: Green Girly Engines, Standard EM and Beautiful Train Faces * 234. Henry (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * 235. Whiff (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * 236. Caitlin (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Karts she has: Pretty Train, Standard CL and Love Heart * 237. Crush (Finding Nemo) (heavy) * 238. Squirt (Finding Nemo) (light) * 239. Pearl (Finding Nemo) (light) * 240. Gill (Finding Nemo) (light) * 241. Jayne (Catrina & Friends) (medium) * Karts she has: White Multispace Taxi, Standard JN and Child Taxi Drivers * 242. Michelle (Catrina & Friends) (light) * 243. Holly Taylor (Sussex Downs College) (medium) * Karts she has: Active Girl, Standard HT and College Day * 244. Dribble (WarioWare) (heavy) * Karts he has: Yellow Taxi, Standard DB and The Big SUV * 245. Missy (WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Games) (medium) * Karts she has: Black Lady, Standard MS and Taxi Escort Girl * 246. Mitzi (WarioWare: Smooth Moves) (medium) * Karts she has: Neutral Lady, Standard MZ and I Love Tomorrow Hill * 247. Ryder (Paw Patrol) (medium) * Karts he has: Dog Patrol, Standard RD and Doggy Power * 248. Marshall (Paw Patrol) (medium) * 249. Skye (Paw Patrol) (light) * 250. Chase (Paw Patrol) (medium) * 251. Rocky (Paw Patrol) (medium) * 252. Rubble (Paw Patrol) (heavy) * 253. Charlie Babbitt (Rain Man) (medium) * Karts he has: Cool Man, Standard CB and King Of Los Angeles * 254. Raymond Babbitt (Rain Man) (medium) * Karts he has: Autistic Man, Standard RB and Brothers In Life * 255. Susanna (Rain Man) (medium) * 256. Dr. Marston (Rain Man) (medium) * 257. Smiling Star (Lunar Jim) (light) * Karts he has: Little Shooter, Standard SS and Space Star * 258. Kirk Van Houten (The Simpsons) (medium) * Karts he has: Running Kirk, Standard KVH and Father To Milhouse * 259. Jerry (Little Britain) (heavy) * Karts he has: His Wife Evelyn, Standard JR and Bus Man * 260. Carol Beer (Little Britain) (heavy) * Karts she has: Working Woman, Standard CB and The Bus Journey * 261. Andy Pipkin (Little Britain) (heavy) * 262. Sam (Fireman Sam) (medium) * 263. Penny (Fireman Sam) (light) * 264. Station Officer Steele (Fireman Sam) (heavy) * 265. Sarah (Fireman Sam) (light) * 266. James (Fireman Sam) (light) * 267. Mandy (Fireman Sam) (light) * 268. Norman (Fireman Sam) (light) * Karts he has: Little Skateboarder, Standard NM and Boy On His Own * 269. Toadette (light) * 270. Glen Stevens (Cavalier Taxis: Hackney Carriage 100) (heavy) * Karts he has: Ford Transit Taxi, Standard GS and Citroen C5 Taxi * 271. Ronnie (Hackney Carriage 100) (heavy) * 272. Alex The Lion (Madagascar) (medium) * Karts he has: Lion Roar, Standard AL and Zoo Lions * 273. Boris The Blue And White Cat (WarioWare: Smooth Moves) (light) * Karts he has: Blue Cats, Standard BR and Disco Cat * 274. Dominic McIlhargey "Mr. McIlhargey" (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Karts he has: Navy Blue Vauxhall Zafira, Standard DM and School Teacher Life * 275. Dot (A Bug's Life) (light) * Karts she has: Purple Flying Bugs, Standard DT and Little Girl Bug * 276. Mr. Timm (Mel Rosenberg's "Kinnernet Italia 2016 - The First Day") (heavy) * Karts he has: Loose Fitting Blue Shirt Man, Standard MT and Work Uniform * 277. Spike (Tom & Jerry) (heavy) * Karts he has: American Bulldog SUV, Standard SK and Father And Son Together * 278. Poppy (Fifi and the Flowertots) (medium) * Karts she has: Market Lady, Standard PP and Red Girl * 279. Pip (Fifi and the Flowertots) (light) * Karts he has: Golly Gooseberries, Standard PP and Gooseberry Person * 280. Girl (WarioWare, Inc. Mega Microgames) (light) * Karts she has: Twin Sister Of The Boy, Standard GL and Be A Mermaid * 281. Pat Clifton (Postman Pat) (light) * Karts he has: Royal Mail Van, Standard PC and Delivery Motorbike * 282. Reverend Timms (Postman Pat) (medium) * Karts he has: Black And White Man, Standard RT and Getting Old * 283. George (The Madness Of King George) (medium) * 284. Amelia (The Madness Of King George) (light) * 285. Chris Edwards (Edwards Hail-a-Cab Taxis: Private Hire 603) (heavy) * Karts he has: Volkswagen Transporter Shuttle Taxi, Standard CE and Skoda Superb Estate Taxi * 286. Sten (Education City) (light) * 287. Manu (Education City) (medium) * 288. Burn the Fire Snail (Turbo) (light) * 289. Smooth Move the Groovy Snail (Turbo) (light) * 290. Whiplash the Black Grey Snail (Turbo) (medium) * 291. Chip (Education City) (medium) * Karts he has: Robot Boy, Standard CW and Computing Boys * 292. Meg (Education City) (medium) * Karts she has: Computer Girl, Standard MG and Raspberry Kart * 293. Taylor Fussell (The Lindfield School) (light) * Karts he has: Blonde Boy, Standard TF and Pal 300 * 294. Dusty (Tractor Tom) (heavy) * Karts she has: Flying Plane, Standard DT and Lashes of Love * 295. Wheezy (Tractor Tom) (heavy) * Karts he has: Quiet Tractor, Standard WZ and Peace 346 * 296. Luna the Moon (Bear In The Big Blue House) (heavy) * Karts she has: Goodbye Nightsleepers, Standard LM and Nighty Night * 297. Caillou (African Vulture from GoAnimate) (medium) * Karts he has: Bald Boy, Standard CL and Leo 430 * 298. Doris (African Vulture from GoAnimate) (medium) * Karts she has: Red Lady, Standard DR and My Boy * 299. Daillou (GoAnimate) (medium) * Karts he has: Twin Man, Standard DL and Boy Twins * 300. Super Numtum (The Numtums) (medium) * Karts he has: Hero Master, Standard SN and Flying Numbat And so many more on this wiki! Only got Princess Daisy (Mario Kart DS) Describe your topic There are 300 copiers and 1 princess able copier is Princess Daisy. The copiers and her are all very nice and calm. Noo-Noo is angry because he hasn't got hands, arms, legs and feet. All of the other copiers hands, arms, legs and feet started to grow on Mater, Sun Baby, Lightning McQueen, Thomas and his friends and so many more copiers! How strange. There are 301 characters in there because the copiers are all copying Princess Daisy. Princess Daisy is one of the "Mario Kart DS" characters who live with the copiers. And soon, there will be some more copiers in the wiki. The Princess Daisy Copiers were released on Mario Kart DS on July 31st, 2008 in United States. * 12 characters and Daisy (13 characters - there are 313 characters in total on Mario Kart DS)